


Kara Zor-El ⋆⋆ Everybody Knows [Team Supergirl] [HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Edit, Everybody knows, Fanvids, Fights, Final Cut Pro - Freeform, Sigrid - Freeform, Suspense, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: 'Everybody knows that the dice are loaded, Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed'Team Supergirl are struggling to win the fight and everybody knows that comes with a certain risk of tragedy.-Created in Final Cut Pro





	Kara Zor-El ⋆⋆ Everybody Knows [Team Supergirl] [HQ] [Fanvid]

******* LINK BROKEN, WILL REPLACE ONCE REEDITED AND REPOSTED******

 

  

<https://youtu.be/bv4S6ZD9CCk>

 

 

 

Everybody knows that the dice are loaded  
Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed  
Everybody knows the war is over  
Everybody knows the good guys lost  
Everybody knows the fight was fixed  
The poor stay poor, the rich get rich  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows

Everybody knows that the boat is leaking  
Everybody knows that the captain lied  
Everybody got this broken feeling  
Like their father or their dog just died  
Everybody talking to their pockets  
Everybody wants a box of chocolates  
And a long-stem rose  
Everybody knows

 

Everybody knows that you love me baby  
Everybody knows that you really do  
Everybody knows that you've been faithful  
Oh, give or take a night or two  
Everybody knows you've been discreet  
But there were so many people you just had to meet  
Without your clothes  
Everybody knows

Everybody knows, everybody knows  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows  
Everybody knows, everybody knows  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows

And everybody knows that it's now or never  
Everybody knows that it's me or you  
And everybody knows that you live forever  
When you've done a line or two  
Everybody knows the deal is rotten  
Old Black Joe's still picking cotton  
For your ribbons and bows  
And everybody knows

And everybody knows that the Plague is coming  
Everybody knows that it's moving fast  
Everybody knows that the naked man and woman  
Are just a shining artifact of the past  
Everybody knows the scene is dead  
But there's gonna be a meter on your bed  
That will disclose  
What everybody knows

And everybody knows that you're in trouble  
Everybody knows what you've been through  
From the bloody cross on top of Calvary  
To the beach of Malibu  
Everybody knows it's coming apart  
Take one last look at this Sacred Heart  
Before it blows  
Everybody knows

 

Everybody Knows - Sigrid

**Author's Note:**

> Fanvids will likely come every one to two weeks during Supergirl season just to let y'all know.
> 
> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \-----> Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
